


Bloom

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: It had felt the same as back then. Only a little, but dangerously enough.
Relationships: Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt (Mentioned), Scrooge McDuck/Santa Claus
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Bloom

Scrooge trudged through the snow, a sour sneer on his beak. How idiotic was he, getting too soft and too close again? He already knew from detailed experience that these things (these accursed 'friendships') never worked out. Santa was a fool if he thought that his idea was at all sustainable. Frankly, the duck thought he would burn out in two years or even less. There was no one in this world that could just give away things for free, without expecting in return, not for long. If you set yourself alight to keep others warm without asking for more tinder to stay burning, you'll quickly become ash. And Scrooge had made it too far to just settle and stagnate. He was going to become the richest duck in the world if it killed him.

He still had some coal left. He dug his hands into his pockets, pulling out the small lumps. If he found somewhere suitable, he could keep himself warm and alive for a while, and then make more headway once the snowstorm let up even just a little. Not that he wasn't accustomed to the cold, he was far _too_ accustomed with it, but it was better to be cautious and not risk any sort of sickness. He couldn't (wouldn't) afford any medicine.

An ache began in his chest as his gloved fingers ran over the surface of the coal, and he tried to bite it back, eyes stinging bitterly. No, no, he wasn't going back. He wasn't going to return to that... he refused to go back. Scrooge McDuck didn't apologise, or change his mind, or backtrack, because Scrooge McDuck was never wrong. And with that thought in mind, he kept trekking on angrily.

Still. The hugs had been nice.

The warmth that had settled deep into his bones after the time he had spent with the other man was catching up to him, and reminded him of another. The way it felt like blossoms blooming when he looked at Goldie, ran his fingers through her hair, even as he knew she was no good. Even though she didn't love him. Even though she was only after his gold. But she had smiled at him too, when she hadn't been sneering or leering or making a biting remark, and those flowers had twisted around his organs, cutting into his heart. It felt a poignant metaphor, heart bleeding wasn't an uncommon descriptor for heartache.

Right now... this was a bud. It was a _maybe_ or a _might._ It was potential, and it was perhaps half in bloom when he'd dared to let it. 

He didn't know what it would feel like if it bloomed, if it would feel the same as her, with the pain but also the pleasure, warm nights and cold remarks. Or if it could make him feel something entirely different.

But. He didn't want to find out.

He crushed the little bud inside of his heart, and didn't look back.


End file.
